How to learn best, Fargostyle
by Djap
Summary: BETAD Fantasy!Stark x Fargo, Fargo x surprise partner, Fargo needs to memorize new security codes. He knows only one way to do that properly, pwp, silly


**HOW TO LEARN BEST, FARGO-STYLE**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**PAIRING**: Nathan Stark x Douglas Fargo (one sided), hints on Nathan Stark x Jack Carter, surprise pairing

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**GENRE**: Humor, PWP, slight D/s, kink (you really don't want to know why that particular plot bunny bit me)

**BETA:** Neenabluegirl – you were a great help with this one, thank you very much for your patience. You waited really long enough for this one…

**LANGUAGE**: English

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Promise.

…

**How to learn best, Fargo-style**

**a Djap story**

…

"Crap!" Douglas Fargo cursed, impressed by the flow of words leaving his mouth. Why did his life have to be so difficult all the time? Why always him?

It just wasn't fair. Why had Dr. Stark fallen for the town sheriff of all people? God, Carter was a really nice guy, but no match for someone like Nathan Stark. Fargo would have been much better suited for his mentor, but he knew that he never stood a real chance against the sexy blond. His idol had set his mind on conquering his rival practically from day one and some weeks ago he'd finally made his move, winning the other man's heart easily.

Fargo had gotten stinking drunk that day and seriously wondered whether he should leave Eureka for good. It was agonizing to see how happy Dr. Stark was with his new partner. Still Fargo decided to stay. It really wasn't that much different if Stark was mooning over Dr. Blake or Sheriff Carter, right? It wasn't the first time Fargo had been turned down and it surely wouldn't be the last. That didn't stop him from fantasizing about the object of his affection though. At least as long as this crush would last and he seriously needed the help from some fantasies now.

Ironically it was Dr. Stark's exceedingly good mood that had brought Fargo the promotion he'd wanted for years. Thanks to getting laid on a regular basis, Dr. Stark had been generous and gave in to Fargo's wish for a new job. There was just one damn problem: with the new paycheck came a whole bunch of new security codes and despite being really good at science, Fargo was very bad at memorizing random numbers and letters.

He sighed and tried to relax, giving in to his fate. Learning had always gotten him horny, even when he was just a small boy who was exploring his body for the first time. The best exams he took he mastered with a very sore dick from very intense wanking sessions in between his learning hours.

At least he had evolved from there.

Kind of.

These days, his ass was sore too.

…

/Let's sit in the sun for this, Fargo./ The deep, sensual baritone of his mentor made Fargo shiver.

"Of course." He grabbed his papers with the codes, the lube and all other necessary toys he didn't want to give too much thought to right now.

/Over here./

Obediently Fargo sat down on the chosen lawn chair and put his papers in front of him. He smiled as he felt someone sit down behind him. Dr. Stark always smelled so good that Fargo had difficulties focusing in the beginning. Warm arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him back against a strong and muscled chest. Like expected, Fargo felt his cock twitch, rapidly filling with blood in prospect of things to come.

Still, he didn't want to seem too easy, so he ignored it and looked back for the papers. That was when the slow stroking on his chest started. It was very subtly at first and avoided any known hotspots on his body. Fargo smiled and relaxed a little more, realizing that he'd already managed to memorize the first security code.

He just started on the second code, relishing in the hot breath on his neck, as the touch grew not so innocent by focusing on his left nipple. Fargo goose pimpled all over his body, but the needy moan was still caught in his throat. He didn't say anything to his partner, who chuckled lightly and rubbed himself from behind against Fargo's back. For a short moment Fargo shut his eyes in pure bliss and as soon as he opened them again, he knew that he'd memorized the second security code as well.

/Good, only eight more to go./

This was working far better than Fargo remembered. He shivered, as the hands started pulling his shirt tails from his pants. The soft and innocent stroking resumed its motions of the exposed skin on Fargo's stomach up to his ribs and he sighed again dreamily. He was very glad that Dr. Stark took so much pride in his appearance, as this meant he had very soft fingers due to the over usage of hand lotion. His fingers sure weren't as callused as those of, let's say, a sheriff.

Damn, now Fargo had managed to break the mood. When he checked, he saw that he was nowhere near memorizing the third security code if he didn't clear his mind of the cocky smile of one particular town sheriff.

/You're distracted. Stop that./ the sensual voice whispered in his ear and Fargo was very inclined to follow the command. Fargo closed his eyes again and pinched his left nipple hard, causing his half hard dick to jump in interest. This time the moan left his lips and when he looked down on the papers, he saw that he finally knew the third security code.

It was the time to make sure Dr. Stark realized that he wasn't easy.

"Hey, stop that. I'm supposed to learn this stuff."

/What's stopping you?/ Dr. Stark sounded amused, as he always did in those situations.

"You."

/Me? I'm doing nothing./

"Fine, let's get back to work then."

Fargo smiled when instantly the hands reached under his shirt again and resumed the subtle stroking motions. They seemed fascinated with his flat stomach and his navel, from which led a dark trail of hairs to his erection. It was by now straining against the constricting denim of his pants. Suddenly the buttons on his jeans popped open and he sighed heavily, realizing he'd mastered the fourth security code too.

"We're outside! Anybody could see us…"

The dark voice chuckled into his ear. /Now don't play coy. You've done this before, and you know that no one ever comes up here into your garden. Not even if there's another emergency at GD. They always call you over your cell phone./

While those words had been spoken he'd lost not only his jeans but his boxers too. His erection felt hot and heavy and was pressed against his stomach leaving a wet trail. Fargo knelt on the lawn chair as suddenly something wet hit his backside to slowly trickle down over it. He shivered pleasantly, before he felt deft fingers apply the lube to his already waiting entrance. The moves were soft but urgent and as soon as he was stretched enough he'd memorized the fifth security code. He was starting at the sixth when something considerably larger pressed against him, trying to find its way into Fargo's waiting body.

"WHAT THE HELL…!"

Terror gripped Fargo's heart. Why him? Why always him? Why couldn't life work for him just once? Getting caught by this man, wanking over papers with security codes on it and with a overly large dildo up his ass, might only be topped by getting caught doing all this by Dr. Stark himself. At least he'd stopped talking loudly to his fantasy partners and only did it in his head. Otherwise he might have just died on the spot of embarrassment. Although… he wasn't far from it right now…

"LARRY?"

For a moment the two assistants stared at each other in horror. Then Larry started grinning and Fargo's heart sank. He'd never be able to live this down. He'd probably have to leave GD after this. To his surprise the merciless teasing didn't start right away. Instead Larry made some steps into his direction, the twinkle of a maniac in his eyes.

Fargo tried to free himself at least of the dildo and stand up to cover his most important body parts, but Larry's voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Stay like that. Don't even move a muscle."

Larry's voice was husky and surprisingly deep and somehow resembled the tone of command Dr. Stark usually used (at least in Fargo's head). To Fargo's mortal embarrassment his traitorous dick, which had been softening quickly, made an interested leap. Of course Larry could see that as well, as he slowly advanced towards the otherwise frozen man.

Finally having reached his destination Larry looked down on the papers. Fargo was sure that now the teasing would start, but Larry just lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"Until which one?"

The question sounded cryptic but with another stage of terror in his heart Fargo realized that Larry must know everything about the whole situation. Although his embarrassment had stolen his voice, Fargo still reacted instinctively on the commanding tone in Larry's voice.

"I was just starting with number six."

"Good." Larry said and as Fargo looked up again he could clearly see the outline of a hard cock under Larry's trousers. To his horror he felt his mouth watering, as he couldn't take his gaze away from it anymore.

"None of that, yet. Eyes back to the paper."

Reluctantly Fargo followed the command, now not only his face beet red from embarrassment, but his cock even harder than before. The lawn chair creaked under the added weight of a second person and Fargo shivered at the voice.

"Hands beside the paper. Grip the edge of the lawn chair."

Fargo nodded, hurrying to follow the command. He was so turned on that he was beyond being embarrassed by his neediness.

"Look away from the paper and tell me the first five security codes."

Fargo's voice was husky as he started his recitation and it hitched embarrassingly whenever Larry moved the dildo inside his body. His strokes were slow and steady, building a very addicting rhythm. Fargo broke a sweat and expected Larry to replace the dildo with his own cock any minute now. But that never happened. Instead Fargo felt the touch of hands on his waiting cock as a voice mumbled directly into his ear: "Now go on, do the sixth."

Fargo instantly started repeating the code, over and over like a charm, as the counter strokes on his dick sent him flying. With the last number of it he finally roared his climax, and as he had long before closed his eyes he was repeating the security code only from memory now.

The following silence after his orgasm was tense as Fargo realized what had just happened. As soon as he'd caught his breath and had felt the toy slip from his body, he turned around to question Larry about all this. To his surprise (and thank the gods of science for that) Larry had been real and not imaginary.

He surely would have to commit suicide if he had started fantasizing about Larry of all people.

Only on second thought, Fargo realized that this was really real and now a surprisingly embarrassed looking Larry was sitting behind him with a still visible hard on and Fargo's dildo still in his lube covered slippery hands. Without a second thought Fargo leaned in and met Larry's lips in a bruising kiss. Larry seemed surprised at the reaction but after the initial shock he returned the kiss enthusiastically.

"So." Fargo said with hitching breath after breaking the kiss "We should do something about that." He cupped Larry's erection through his trousers making the other man hiss.

"You would?" Larry sounded surprised, which Fargo found odd.

"Of course. You helped me and turnabout _is _fair play. Actually I wondered…"

"What?"

Fargo made a suggestive gesture with his hand, not wanting to speak the crude words like they'd popped into his head "Why you hadn't …"

"Oh." Larry actually blushed a little. "Didn't want to break the mood." He shrugged. "You had no condoms laying around…"

"Good point." Fargo grinned like a shark. "I do have some in the drawer beside my bed though."

"Does that mean…"

"I have to memorize at least four more security codes…"

Larry was inside Fargo's house quicker than the speed of light.

…

**Endless End**

**started and finished 9****th****September 2010**


End file.
